Night Dragon Vorfeed
Night Dragon Vorfeed (Japanese: ヴォルフィード Romaji: naitodoragon vorufīdo; also known Night Dragon Volfield in the English version), was the shinzoku of a world mentioned as being "above" the Slayers world. (In the anime, this world is regarded to be where the events of the Lost Universe series take place). She was the opponent of the ma-ō Dark Star Dugradigdu. Vorfeed in the anime Lost Universe Many, many years ago, Vorfeed and her mazoku counterpart, Dark Star Dugradigdu, grew tired of fighting and went to rest on a planet. They took the forms of spaceships, called Lost Ships. Years later, humans discovered the ships, and two young children, brother and sister, came across them at night. The girl, Alicia Shon Stargazer, found Vorfeed. The boy, Albert Von Stargazer, found Dark Star. Each child became the master of his and her respective spaceship. Thus, a family was torn by light and darkness. Vorfeed's Lost Ship is called Swordbreaker. Associated with Swordbreaker is an AI named Canal Vorfeed, who manifests herself as a hologram of a young girl. It is possible that Canal may in fact be a form of Vorfeed herself; the exact relationship between the two is unclear. Ten years before the anime, Alicia was killed while battling the evil Lost Ship, Gorun Nova, captained by the Spreader of Darkness. Swordbreaker was subsequently passed on to Alicia's grandson, Kane Blueriver. It was not fully explained in the anime if Vorfeed and Dark Star truly were the truly the god and ma-o, but in the light novels, they were said to be only based on them. Some theorize that that if the Slayers Try anime was in fact linked to the Lost Universe anime that after Slayers Try, the two were reincarnated as machines in Lost Universe. Slayers In an alternate timeline/universe, Vorfeed and Dark Star grew tired of their unending battle. Wanting to stop the fear and hate that was engulfing the universe, Vorfeed, against the wishes of her subordinates, allowed Dark Star to absorb her so that they could destroy their world together, in order to recreate it into a form where the shinzoku-mazoku conflict would not exist. Dark Star, overcome with new power, began destroying every living thing in the world in order to end the cycle of fighting. Without their leader, Vorfeed's allies were losing the battle, and the world was becoming ever more desolate. It was then that Vorfeed's remaining servants decided that they would destroy Dark Star for good. Dark Star's subordinates, the Lost Ships, had somehow become scattered throughout the four worlds, with most residing in Ruby Eye Shabranigdu's world. By this point, Dark Star's subordinates had now taken on the form of Weapons of Light. Vorfeed's servants, Almayce, Sirius, and Erulogos went to find these weapons, because their combined power would be able to destroy Dark Star. They summoned Dark Star into Ruby Eye Shabranigdu's world through an elaborate gateway in an attempt to destroy Dark Star. However, Dark Star fused with Valgarv, a dragon/mazoku hybrid, and was only defeated with the power of his own weapons and fusion magic. Subordinates * Armace * Erulogos * Sirius * Several other subordinates of Vorfeed, possibly destroyed by Dark Star, were mentioned in a flashback by Armace, but none of them were named. Category: Shinzoku Vorfeed, Night Dragon